


Dancing Around Feelings - Klance

by Kate1073



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Cuban Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dance Dad Shiro (Voltron), Dance Studios, Dance studio rivalry, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk and Shay run a bakery, I'll add more tags later, If I get to smut it's prob gonna be top Keith, Isn't that adorable, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance and Allura are Cousins, M/M, Non-binary Pidge (Voltron), Pidge has a cat named Rover, Pidge works at a tech shop, Sendak is a Dick, Shunk, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Sweet Shay, That will take a while though, Voltron vs Galra, broganes, cinnamon roll Hunk, dance competition, fluffy klance, klance, oblivious dorks, obviously, probably eventual smut, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1073/pseuds/Kate1073
Summary: The Galra dance studio is a threat to the small local Voltron Studio. When the owner, Shiro, falls on hard times, he's forced to hire some... Interesting people. Keith doesn't immediately get along with the new hire, Lance, but when things go south, they are forced to work together to save Voltron.





	Dancing Around Feelings - Klance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up and Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159153) by [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name). 



Hey guys, sorry for the abrupt deletion but I've decided to pull this until I'm finished or have made more progress! I do most of my work on google docs and I dislike having two potentially different copies of my work. If you'd like to continue reading along with me, here is the link for the google doc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of short for a first chapter but I'm getting anxiety with this whole "post new work" page setup and I feel like if I don't post this NOW I'll lose all the work I put into tagging and setting this up.
> 
> Yo I'm acting like I have readers already  
> But seriously, if you see mistakes point 'em out
> 
> Edit: chapter is longer now  
> You're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UnsYLXpGRETaw1bjR0yorzPlx7Bbel8a3ofQCAi-qH8/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
